Ducktales and the Ink Machine: Chapter 2: The Old Song
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby awaken from the pentagram room. They must escape the studio before "Bendy finds them. While trying to find away out, Louie believes that "Bendy" isn't the only monster at the studio. There's no doubt about him being right.
1. Chapter 1

Ducktales and the Ink Machine:  
Chapter 2: The Old Song

By: MatchMaker Amethyst

Scrooge McDuck: His appearance and personality are in the 2017 version. He's best friends with Henry Henry and Joey Drew. Back in the past, he takes Della and Donald over to the Joey Drew Studios for visits when they were kids and he was in his young adult.

Donald Duck: His appearance and personality in the 2017 version. Back in his past, when he was a kid; he visits the Joey Drew Studios with Della Duck and Scrooge McDuck.

Della Duck: Her appearance and personality in the 2017 version. Back in her past, when she was a kid; she visits the Joey Drew Studios with Donald and Scrooge. After being found alive and rescued from the moon, she tries to recolonize with three sons and spend time with them. She thinks Webby is one of her sons' girlfriend.

Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck: Their appearances and personalities in the 2017 version. All three of The Duck Brothers develop a crush on Webby. They would fight each other for Webby when she's not noticing. They will do anything to win her and protect her from any danger.

Webby Vanderquack: Her appearance and personality in the 2017 version. She doesn't notice that The Duck Brothers have crushes on her. She thinks all three of them are cute and funny.

Henry Henry: He has the same personality except for his appearance. His appearance is a white duck; who as tall as Scrooge. He almost looks like Donald except he has a grey soul patch under his beak and a black owl shaped eyeglass. He wears a white shirt and bow tie. His last name I made that up myself since his official last name is unknown. He's best friends with Scrooge McDuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: You're Not Alone

Back at the Pentagram Room, everyone starts to wake up. "Ugh, oh my head. What happened," said Henry, waking up. "Oh. I have horrible- never mind. It wasn't a dream," said Donald, getting up. "GAAAH! What?! No! Why can't this be a nightmare," said Louie, wakes up; quickly. "Also, we're waking up on a pentagram," said Huey, helping Della up. "How did we even get knocked out," said Webby, helping Dewey. "What do we do now?! We're still trapped in the bottom of a haunted studio being hunted by a demon from depts of the ink," said Louie, freaking out until Dewey slaps him; thrice. "Get a hold of yourself, Louie. This is not the time to act crazy," said Dewey, calming Louie down. "Well, I guess there's only one thing to do," said Scrooge, giving the ax to Henry. "Yes, press on. See if we can find a way out," said Huey. "Let's try to go right back before we went into this room," said Della. "Um, I don't think we could, Mom," said Louie, seeing the path to coming into the room is blocked. "Great. Now what," said Webby, getting upset. "Find another way. Henry, use the ax to get those boards off of the door," said Scrooge. "Right away, best pal," said Henry, cracking his fingers.

When Henry got rid of the boards, Scrooge opened the door and everyone sees a stairwell that leads down. "Utility Shaft 9? What does that mean," said Webby. "It means we should stick together," said Louie, holds Webby's hand. "Yeah. Just in case, if we ran into that Ink Bendy." Huey and Dewey get jealous of their brother for holding Webby's hand. "Louie, thinks he's so brave," said Huey, whispers to Dewey. "Someday, Webby will be mine," said Dewey, whispers to Huey. "No. Mine!" "As if! Mine!" "What are you guys fighting about," said Louie, going to his brothers. Then Dewey and Huey pounce on Louie, the bros start fighting and formed a fighting cloud. "Boys! We have don't have time for fighting each other. We're trying to find a way out of here," said Scrooge. "Sorry, Uncle Scrooge," said the Duck Brothers, stops fighting. "Hey, look what I found," said Della, finds the quote "HE WILL SET US FREE" written on the next to a Bendy cardboard cutout, cans of Bacon Soup, candles and a banjo.

"Bless me backpips! It looks like an altar for…Bendy," said Scrooge. "He will set us free. What does that mean," said Webby. "Who's he? And whose us again," said Dewey. "Wait?! I've seen that quote before. Remember that place where Dewey found the record? That quote was on the desk. Whoever worked on that desk must have written it," said Louie. "Good eye, Louie," said Della, patting his head. "Thanks, Mom." "How did this place get so big," said Henry.

"Hey, look at this," said Donald, finds a tape recorder. "Another clue, just like when you were young, Donald. Good job," said Scrooge. "Sammy Lawrence? Who's that," said Webby, picking it up. "Oh, Creepy Sammy; the lead music director," said Donald. "He lets Donald and I look around the music department. Even let us watch how the music players play all the Bendeiful songs," said Della. "Why did you call Sammy creepy, Uncle Donald," said Huey. "He actually a creepy fan of Bendy merchandise." "Well, let's hear our next clue," said Louie. "You got it," said Webby, plays it.

It says in Sammy Lawrence's voice,  
 _"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you to hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?"_

"I'll admit it. That is creepy," said Huey. "I said, can I get an amen," said a voice that sounds like Sammy Lawrence from nowhere. "Amen," said Donald, fainted in fear. "Sammy? Are you here," said Della, getting worried. "That was so scary," said Louie, hugs Webby with his brothers. "Sammy?! Is this some a kind of a joke," said Scrooge, tries to slap Donald to awake. "OK, I heard enough. Get me out of here," said Dewey, panicking. "Let's stay calm. And find the exit," said Henry, calming Dewey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Open the Door to Safety

"Hey, everyone. Look," said Louie, finds a mysterious hallway flooded with ink. "We have to cross," said Webby. "I rather stay here instead of getting my hoodie; dirty again." "I agree," said Dewey. "I don't want to get my clothes dirty either," said Huey. "Ok. Stay here and wait for "Bendy" to come," said Scrooge. "Like Glomgold always say, 'Curse ye Scrooge McDuck'." "Oh, I hate this already," said Louie, annoyed. "Oh yeah," said Dewey, trying to make Louie better. "Don't even try, Dewford." "Oh no."

While everyone is crossing through the ink, Louie hears something and says, "shh! Everyone don't move! Listen! Do you hear that?" Everyone heard someone saying, "Sheep, sheep, sheep, It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead." "Who in blazes said that," said Scrooge. "Maybe him," said Della, sees someone pass the hallway. "Oh! Louie is right. Someone else is here besides us and Ink Bendy," said Huey. "Hello," said Donald. "Excuse us," said Dewey. "Can you help us! Hello," said Scrooge. When everyone made it through the hallway and turn to their left, the mysterious figure disappeared. "Where the hell did he go," said Henry, whispers to Scrooge. "Henry, remember. There are kids here," said Scrooge.

"What in the Duckburg are these," said Louie, picks up a bacon soup from the shelves. "Hey, those are cans of Bendy's famous bacon soup. Good for your taste buds and your health. That's its motto," said Scrooge. "Your mother and I used to eat these when we 're your age; kids," said Donald. When Louie opens it and drinks it, Henry said, "no, wait! Louie! We don't know if it's…" "Wow. This stuff is great….and edible. And hey, I got hungry," said Louie, happy from the taste. "What?! Let me taste it.," said Huey, grabbing the can and tastes it. Then Huey gives everyone a thumb up to tell them it's edible. "Well, Louie is right again. These are edible," said Scrooge, drinks from a can of bacon soup. "Wait, what are we doing?! We need to stay focused want to get out of here," said Donald. "You're right, Uncle Donald. This is pretty odd to us," said Dewey. "How does a 30-year-old studio have edible food," said Webby. "Whoever went through this wall, must be the source of this food," said Louie. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for that person to disappear. There could be a secret trap door around here," said Huey. "I'm telling you, Hubert. That person could be supernatural like "Bendy"." "You guys are scaring me," said Webby. "Great job, Hubert, and Llewelyn. You scared Webby. Don't worry, I'll protect you from any danger," said Dewey. "Thanks, Dewey." "Don't mention it." "As if, Dewford," said Louie. "Yeah! Your personality is what get us into danger; all the time," said Huey. Then Dewey pounces on his brothers, fights them and the Duck Brothers formed the fighting cloud. "Boys! You know you're not supposed to fight each other 4 times in one day," said Donald, pick them up from the fighting cloud. "Sorry, Uncle Donald," said the Duck Brothers, when Donald puts them down on their feet.

When everyone turned to their right, they a power switch at the end of the hall. "I wonder what's that over there," said Huey, going to it. "Um… Mr. Henry? Did the Studio have Bendy statues," said Louie. "Why, yes. There in front of the studio." "But there's one right here." When everyone saw it, Della and Donald hug the statue. "Sorry, everyone. It just feels so right," said Della when she and Donald stop hugging it. "Odd agreeable," said Huey. "Guys, I feel like I should hug the statue," said Dewey. "I guess so. And I think my arms have minds of their own," said Webby, hugs the statue. Then the Duck Brothers hugs and Scrooge said, "heh heh. The statue still works on kids. Even in this time period." "Now, about that power switch," said Huey, going to it and see a metal door to its left. "What's this another door," said Scrooge. "Maybe to our gateway home," said Louie, getting excited. "We need to get power to this gate somehow," said Henry. "There should be a couple of switches nearby," said Donald. "Then maybe we can open it," said Della. "Let's the switch finding begin," said Dewey.

"Hey, I think I saw one in the shelves of bacon soup," said Webby. "Good thinking, Webby. Hey, I said that first," said the Duck Brothers. "No 5 times," said Donald. "Yes, Uncle Donald." When Webby goes over there, pushed the switch button. "Good job, future daughter-in-law and future mother of 16 grandchildren," said Della. "MOM," said the Duck Brothers, getting embarrassed and blush. "16 babies?! Are you nuts?! That's impossible," said Webby. "She's still being a matchmaker. Classical Della Duck," said Henry, laughs. "Don't remind me," said Scrooge, giggles.

"Anyway, let's focus on the present instead of the future. Two more switches to go," said Donald. "You got it, my younger Duck twin brother," said Della. "Think I saw power back at that room with Sammy's audio," said Huey. "Great to use of brain power, Huey," said Scrooge, rubbing his head. "Aw man, I don't want to get my clothes dirty again," said Webby. "Allow me, Webby," said Louie, carries her while walking the ink. Huey and Dewey get jealous and Della said, "you two better-become gentle ducks to Webby or Louie will be on top of the wedding cake with Webby." When everyone made it across the hall, Louie puts Webby: gentle. "Thanks," said Webby, hugs him. "You're welcome," said Louie, blushing happily. When they were done hugging, Henry finds power box and turns on the switch button. "That's number two. Let's find the last one," said Scrooge. "Hey, found another power box," said Huey, opens it and press the button. "Let's head back to the gate," said Dewey.

When everyone made back to the gate, Della holds the switch and said, "are you ready?" "Already, Mrs. Duck," said Webby. "Active." When she pulls down the switch, the door opens up. Everyone sees a doorway board up and a light mysteriously came on. "Nope, let's not go there," said Louie, getting worried about the danger ahead. "We have no choice, Louie. It's either what's up ahead or "Bendy"," said Della. "I go with up ahead. Instead of being duck soup of the Ink Demon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Music Department

When Henry removes the boards with his ax, everyone enters a room. "It's really dark in here," said Henry. "Hey, I found the exit. But, it's flooded with ink," said Louie. "If we're going to get out of here, we'll need to find a way to drain it," said Scrooge. "Like this," said Della, pulls down a lever. When they looked behind, the light shines down on a sign on the wall called "Music Department". "Hey, this is music department," said Scrooge. "I remember this. Sammy let us come to visit here to look around," said Donald. "And he lets us help out with his work," said Della. "Like," said Dewey, confused. "Let us listen to music for the toons. So, we can correct the music if it's good for the audience."

Then suddenly five Searchers appeared out of ink drops. Everyone got scared that they screamed and the Duck Brothers hide behind Webby. "Take that, you blob of black ooze," said Scrooge, hitting one with his cane. "Eat my ax," said Henry, hitting a Searcher with it. "Bring it on, mac," said Della, punching a Searcher. "WAAAAAH! Wait until I get my hands on you," said Donald, beats up a Searcher. "Hiya! Eat my slice-kick," said Webby, karate kicks a Searcher. Then the Duck Brothers screamed and hugged each other when a Searcher goes to them. But Webby gets in front of the brothers to protect them. "Our hero," said The Duck Brothers; quietly and blushing. The Searcher puts its hand on Webby's face and rubs its hand on her face; affectionally. "What," said Dewey. "It's not attacking her," said Huey. "Searcher...loves…children," said the Searcher. "Get away," said Della, punches the Searcher from behind. "Are you ok," said Donald. "Yes, that…Searcher didn't attack us," said Webby. "But why? Those Searchers attacked us. Why not you," said Scrooge. "It said, 'Searcher…loves…children'. Maybe those things we're corrupted employees of the Studio. Didn't Henry say that the employees love children? They must have got deformed by the Ink Machine," said Louie. "Oh, no. They could have told us what happened to the studio, who's the Ink Demon and where's Joey Drew. What have we done," said Scrooge. "Hey. I found another audio recording by Sammy Lawrence," said Dewey, picking it up. "Let's play it," said Henry.

When Dewey plays it, it says in the voice of Sammy Lawrence,  
 _"So first, Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to eat. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell. Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now, I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day. Thanks, Joey. Just what I need. Most distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know."_

"That's really scary yet sad," said Louie. "But on the bright side, good ol' Sammy leafed us some clues. I wonder where the old scoundrel is," said Scrooge. Then a metal door opened up by itself that's near a Bendy painting of him holding an umbrella and a sign saying "Recording". When the door fully opens, everyone walks in and hears old fashion music. Dewey opens a door to a room with an organ. He sneaks inside and plays it. The music jump scared everyone that Huey jumped into Webby's arms. "Dewey! What are doing," said Louie, finds him. "I want to entrain myself." "You jump scare us. Well play, maestro. Now, get out of there."

While everyone keeps walking, Huey blushed and said romantically, "you're still holding me, Webby." "Sorry about that." When Webby puts him down, Dewey found another door with a room and goes inside. "Hey, Mr. Henry. Was Joey Drew feared by his employees," said Dewey, coming out of the room. "Umm… I guess." "Does that explain these drawings I found?" Dewey shows drawings of Bendy's faces with lack of emotions and words of emotions. "I don't know." "Also, this has a "Don't let Joey see this" sign on it. He sounds like a supreme overlord to his employees." "Hey look, I found Sammy's office," said Webby.

When everyone went to the window of the office, Henry said, "there's pump control. But I see another graffiti on the wall." "It's time to believe. Another ink writing clue," said Huey. When everyone looked to their left, the door is blocked with ink from the pipes. "But of course, it's blocked and flooded," said Della. "Great, we found it. Now what," said Louie. "Look, I found another audio log. This is Wally Franks'," said Donald. "Great work, Donald Duck," said Henry. "Let's hope our janitor got more clues for us," said Scrooge.

When Donald played it, it said in the voice of Wally Franks,  
 _"So, I go to get my dustpan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I can't find my stupid keys. It's like they disappeared into thin air or something. All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans as I was making my rounds last week. I just hope nobody tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I'm out of here."_

"That's Wally alright," said Della. "Yeah. He always loses his keys. But Della and Donald always find them for him," said Scrooge. "And he rewards us with Bendypops; when Della and I were kids," said Donald. "You mean this set of keys," said Louie, getting them out his hoodie pocket. "Cross me kilts! That's it," said Scrooge, surprised. "Louie, you're amazing. Where did you find them," said Webby, hugs Louie; which made him blush. "It was in a trash can near the recording sign." "And I'm guessing this locked door is the closet," said Dewey, trying to open it. "Give me those," said Huey, grabs the key from Louie. When Dewey moves out of Huey's way, Huey unlocked the door and opened. "Another audio log… from Sammy Lawrence," said Huey, jumps up and grabs it. "Another clue. Thank you, Sammy," said Henry.

When Huey plays it, it says in the voice of Sammy Lawrence,  
 _"Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I have mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song: The violin shudders with a piercing voice. The banjo playfully plucks. The banjo once again strums its' melody. The violin again screams. Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you."_

"It sounds strange and scary. Sounds like he's talking directly to us," said Louie. "Ok. Let's find that sanctuary. Maybe it'll help us with this issue with the entrance of Sammy's office," said Della. "You got it, Mom."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: A Gateway to Sanctuary/Sammy's Sanctuary

Henry, Scrooge, Della, Donald, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby finds the Projection Room. "I remember this. Della and I used to come here to correct the music players to play the right tone; at the right timing," said Donald. "I found another audio log. Whose Norman Polk," said Webby. "Oh! Norman, the Comical Projectionist. He loves to make my brother and I laugh our heads off with his zany technics with the projection camera," said Della. "Maybe that wacky old scoundrel will have a clue for us. Play it, Webby; my dear," said Scrooge. "I'm on it."

When Webby plays it, it plays with the voice of Norman Polk,  
 _"Every day the same strange thing happens, I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tell us all to wait in the hall. Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projector booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind. A few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird. I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this. But then again, I have to admit. Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities."_

"I think we need to keep the projector playing a clip while we play the instruments," said Huey. "That sounds so crazy that it just might work," said Dewey. "Ok. Kids, you stay here and play the projector. We'll take care the instruments; down there," said Scrooge, to the room with the band gear. When the adults made it down there, Henry said, "are you ready, up there?" "Yes, Mr. Henry," said Huey, prepare to play it. "Lights," said Dewey. "Camera," said Louie. "Action," said Webby. When Huey plays the projector, the adults got to work. When the adults finished, the projector turns off and said Donald, "ok kids, come down here." "Ok, we'll be right there," said Louie.

While the kids walk through Music Department room, Louie notices a poster of Alice Angel. "Hey, look at this. This must Alice Angel," said Louie. "She's so pretty," said Webby. "Doesn't any notice she has horns," said Dewey. "That means she's a fallen angel, despite her last name is Angel," said Huey. "Kids! Are you coming," said Della, calling them. "Coming, Mom," said the Duck Brothers. "We better not worry them. Man, it would be cool if I were Alice Angel," said Webby, walking off. While the Duck Brothers followed her, they imagine if she was a fallen angel. They blushed and sighs; happily when imaging it.

When the kids made it to the adults, Scrooge notices the Duck Brothers are daydreaming, so he said while snapping his fingers, "boys! Earth to Huey, Dewey, and Louie!" "They're not cooperating. What should we do," said Donald. "I'm on it," said Della. When Della whispered into the boys' ears, they snapped out of it. "What? Who? Where? What happened," said Huey. "You went to the happy zone. But your mother snapped you out of it," said Donald. "Hey, what's this? Another audio log? Whose Susie Campbell," said Louie, picks up an audio diary. "Oh, Susie the Sweet Actress," said Della. "She's the voice actor of Alice Angel," said Donald. "Why is she called sweet actress," said Webby. "She so sweet to Donald and Della, when they were kids," said Scrooge. "She also gives us Bendycandy. She was the sweetest woman I ever know. I wonder where she is now," said Della. "Maybe she has some clues about Joey, the studio of the Ink Machine," said Huey. "Well, there's only one way to find out," said Louie, plays it.

When it played, it says in the voice of Susie Campbell,  
 _"It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm going to love it here! People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy someday. These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's as a part of me. Alice and I, we are going places."_

"Well, she does sound sweet," said Webby. "Yeah. But the part about if she's somehow connected to Alice, that's kinda creepy. I mean establish to me," said Louie. "Maybe she said that because she takes that role very seriously," said Huey. "Good point." When the gate opens, Henry said, "all right. Let's head in." "I'm already terrified, even though I didn't walk in yet," said Louie. "Come on, Louie ScardyDuck," said Dewey, drags Louie into the Sanctuary.

When they enter the room, they see a valve with the sign says flow. "I think we're going to need more than just one flow," said Scrooge. "One down," said Henry, turning it. "What's this," said Webby, seeing the graffiti. "Sing a happy song, whistle a merry tune. Wait for his arrival, he's coming very soon," said Huey. "Who's he? What song? What merry tune," said Dewey, so confused. "There so many questions that we need answers to. This studio is driving me crazy," said Louie. "Take it easy," said Donald. "Maybe there's a valve in the infirmary room," said Della. "Well, it doesn't hurt to check," said Scrooge. "It does to me," said Louie. "Come on," said Webby, grabs him by his hoodie.

When they were about to exit the room, a Bendy cardboard jump scared them. When they saw it, they screamed. "Oh, that gets all the time," said Huey. "Ok, who's there," said Scrooge, going there. When everyone leaves the room, 6 Searchers appeared from the ground. "Oh, you're still not finished yet. Well, take that you ink gobs," said Scrooge, attacks one. "No, wait! Maybe try to talk to them," said Louie. "Are you sure? They look like they're trying to kill us," said Henry, defend himself from a Searcher that tries to attack him. "I'm sorry, Louie," said Della, punches one. "These employees are very corrupted. They can't even recognize us," said Donald, beating up a Searcher. "Hi-ya," said Webby, karate kicks two Searchers into halves. "Ok, let's head to the Infirmary," said Scrooge. While they were leaving, Louie saw Monster Sammy looking down at him. He screamed and said, "wait for me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Inky Infirmary

"The Infirmary is just where Sammy's office is. And there it is," said Scrooge, finds the path. "Um… the light that's blinking in there is scary. Something tells me, it's not going to be a safe place," said Louie. "The studio is old," said Donald. "I guess." When everyone made it down there, a Searcher appeared from the ink on the floor. But Henry quickly slays it. "Oh no, there's no valve. Where did it go," said Henry, seeing it's gone missing. "Utility Access? I hope that's a good thing," said Della, flipped the switch. "Mom! You don't even know what it does," said Huey. "Hey, I found another path," said Dewey, found stairs that lead down. "Well, it's now or never," said Scrooge, going down the stairs.

When they made it down, a door opened and Della said, "the switch opened the door." "Another ink graffiti? Down here we're all sinners," said Dewey. "Who's we're? This place gives me chills," said Webby. "Gah! What's that," said Louie, who sees an ink creature with hat and valve. "Was that thing holding our valve," said Henry. "We got to get it; somehow," said Huey. "Wait. Another ink graffiti. The sheep will come to slaughter," said Donald. "Ok. Now, I think I'm afraid," said Scrooge. When Henry got rid of the boards, he said, "we have to go after it." "Tell me when it's over," said Louie, getting scared. While everyone is walking to find the ink creature, Webby finds a music sheet and said, "look. An office and another audio log." "Jack Fain. Sound familiar," said Louie. "Oh, Jack the chill lyricist. He knows how to chill my emotions back then," said Donald. "Wait, I just realized something. Is Jack that ink creature who has the valve?" "No, not Jack," said Della. "I hope not. But let's find out," said Scrooge.

When Louie plays it, it says in the voice of Jack Fain,  
 _"I love the quiet, and that's hard to come by these busy times. And yeah sure it may stink to high heaven down here. But it's just perfect for an old lyricist like me. Sammy's songs always got some bounce, but if I didn't get away once in a while, they'd never have any words to go with them. So, I'll keep my mind a-singin' and my nose closed."_

"My kind of guy. I like to relax as much as him," said Louie. "But you're not being your relaxing self," said Huey. "Because there's an Ink Demon hunting us; who wants to eat us." "We don't even know if he wants to eat us," said Dewey. "Are you kidding me?! He looked skinny to the bone; literally. And the look on his face; he looks hungry…for stuffed ducks" "Louie, can you a least calm down for a while," said Della. "In fact, aren't we forgetting something," said Donald. "Oh yes! The valve. Come on, everyone. We need to find that Swollen Jack," said Scrooge.

When everyone came to a room, they found Swollen Jack with their valve. "He's underneath a crate. That gives me an idea," said Scrooge. "What is it, Uncle Scrooge," said Huey. "Donald, you'll activate the switch on the left, while Della take cares the one on the right." "Wait, what if we killed him," said Louie, worries. "Chill, little brother. I'm sure he'll be fine," said Dewey. When Donald and Della activate the switches, the crate fell on top of Swollen Jack. "Sorry, we had to do that. Nice hat though," said Henry. Then Louie fainted in shock into Webby's arms. "Oh, Louie. It's alright. He's fine," said Scrooge, going to the crate to get the valve. When Donald, Della, Scrooge and Henry looked under the crate to check on Swollen Jack, they looked at each other in shocked and gulped in guilt.

"What happened to Jack," said Webby, still hold on to Louie who finally gains conscious. "You're still holding me," said Louie, touches Webby's face gently and romantically while blushing. "Sorry." When she puts him down, Scrooge said while sweating, "let's head back to the infirmary; pronto." When the grown-ups leave, the kids looked under the crate, gets terrified and gulped in guilt. Huey does a salute with his hat, and said, "let's catch up with grownups." "I knew he would be killed," said Louie, shamefully. "Louie," said Dewey, angrily grabs him on the face to get him to leave with him, Huey and Webby. But Louie went back in the room and said, "did any notice the graffiti "Sing with me" was in there?" "Louie!" Then Dewey comes back to drag Louie out of the room.

While everyone was going back up to the Infirmary, Louie saw a shadow of a monster and he screamed. "Louie, what's wrong," said Scrooge. "I saw a shadow; a scary monster." "Was it "Bendy"," said Henry, preparing his ax. "No, that shadow looked more buffed up. And I think we're being watched and followed." "Where's our easygoing brother went," said Dewey. "I'm only like that when there is no Monster Bendy that wants to hunt us down for dinner." "Again, Louie. We're not sure if he wants to eat us," said Dewey. Everyone made it back to the Infirmary. When Henry attached the valve and turned it, he said, "ok, that should do it." "Let's head back to Sammy's office," said Scrooge.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: A Surprise Encounter

When everyone made it to Sammy's office, Henry opens the door, pulls the lever down and said, "that's that, we're going home." "Oh, boy," said Donald, hugging Della and Scrooge. "Yee-haw! We're free," said Huey. "Victory Dance," said Dewey, doing a victory dance. "Granny, I'm coming home. In your face, "Bendy"," said Webby. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go," said Louie, leaving the room. "Now, laddie. Wait for us," said Scrooge. Then Louie screamed; which cause everyone to worry and ran off to find him.

They found Louie on the ground; knocked out. "Louie! Wake up, son," said Della, trying to wake him up. But she failed. Then Donald fell to the ground; knocked out. "Uncle Donald," said Dewey, rushing to his aid. "What?! Who's there," said Scrooge. Scrooge, Henry, Webby, and Huey turns back to the room, but no one was there. When they turned back, they found Donald, Della, Dewey, and Louie on the floor; knocked out. Then suddenly Webby, Huey, and Scrooge get knocked out and fell to the ground. "Whoever you are! Show yourself," said Henry, preparing his ax. Then finally Henry gets knocked. Before he was fully knocked out, he opened his eyes and see Monster Sammy with a dustpan; looking down at him. "Rest your head, it's time for bed," sang Monster Sammy. Then Henry closed eyes; out consciously.

A few minutes, Louie wakes up; bounded and gagged in a room. He looks around and found Webby, his brothers, his mom, and uncles; bounded and gagged. He looked down and notice that he and the others are placed on a pentagram. Then he sees Monster Sammy ties and gags up; Henry. "Everyone! Wake up," muffled Louie. "Oh! What happens," muffled Huey, waking up with everyone else. "What?! What's going on here," muffled Dewey, gets worried. "Where are we?! Why can't I speak," muffled Webby, panicking. "Why can't I move my arms," muffled Donald, trying to free himself. "There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we? No, we wouldn't," said Monster Sammy, holding Henry's ax and Scrooge's cane when Henry fully; wakes up. "Cross me kilts! Henry's ax and my cane! Give it back, whoever you are," muffled Scrooge. "I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel," said Monster Sammy. "O my gosh! Sammy Lawrence?! Is that you," muffled Henry, in shock. "Are we sure that's him," muffled Della. "But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me," said Monster Sammy, putting the cane and ax down. "Yep, that's him alright," muffled Donald in belief.

"Wait. You four adults look familiar to me… those faces," said Monster Sammy, notices Della's, Donald's, Scrooge's and Henry's faces. "Of course, we look familiar. Mr. Lawrence! It's me, Scrooge McDuck. Along with nephew and niece; The Duck Twin: Donald and Della Duck. And he's Henry Henry," he muffled. "Not now. For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand," said Monster Sammy. "I don't think he heard you, Uncle Scrooge," muffled Huey. "Did he just call us; little sheep?! We're ducks," muffled Dewey. "And did he just say sacrifice?! We got to get out here," muffled Louie, starts to panic.

"It's a shame that I have to add four lovable children to the sacrifice too. Despite my love for children, I have no choice," said Monster Sammy, affectionally touching Webby's face with his hand. "Get away from her," muffled the Duck Brothers, defensively to protect Webby. "And then, I will finally be freed from this… prison. This inky… dark… abyss I call a body," said Monster Sammy. "That's the person whose shadow I see, the figure who walked passed us and the being who looked at me from the projection booth," muffled Louie. "You could have told us that, Louie," muffled Webby. "But I don't want to freak anyone out." "That's so thoughtful of you." "But now's not the time," muffled Huey, jealousy.

"Shhhhh... Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling," said Monster Sammy. "I think he's referring to "Bendy"," muffled Dewey. "Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me… he will set us free," said Monster Sammy. "What ritual?! Hey! I'm talking to you! Get back here," muffled Louie, seeing Monster Sammy leaving the room.

Monster Sammy turns on the microphone and sound boxes and sings, "Sheep, sheep, sheep, It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead." Webby spits her gag off and said, "must stop sacrifice and free ourselves." "Go, Webby, Go," muffled Huey. "Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you," said Monster Sammy. Webby frees herself and while she unties the others, Henry notices a gate opening. "Oh no! We got to hurry," said Louie. "I summon you, Ink Demon! Show your face and take these tender sheep," said "Sammy". When everyone was freed from their ties, they hear from the speakers that "Bendy" appeared to "Sammy" and attacks him. "No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your-AAAHHH," said "Sammy", getting killed by "Bendy". Then everyone sees from the door, ink comes underneath. The kids screamed in terror at the sight of it. They hear "Bendy"s growls from the speakers, Scrooge grabs his and Henry grabbed his ax. "We need to get out of here before we're next," said Donald. Then Searchers appeared from the floor and goes to them. "Seriously?! Can't you give a man a break," said Scrooge, prepare to fight them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Escape the Ink Demon/A Ray of Safety

After defeating the Searchers, Scrooge said, "come on, let's get going." "But Sammy-," said Della, who was about to cry. "I'm sorry, sis. But he's gone…. I mean he tried to sacrifice us to "Bendy"," said Donald, comforts Della. "We got to keep moving," said Henry, getting rid of the boards in their path before his ax broke. "My child innocence just leafed me," said Dewey. "Ok. We just need to stay calm and serious, until we find the exit," said Huey. When everyone reached a door with flood ink floor, Webby said, "well, this seems too easy." "No, we can't go to that door. He's here," said Louie, sees his tail puffing up. "Who," said Henry, steps into the ink. "Mr. Henry! DON'T!" Then suddenly "Bendy" emerges from the ink. He scared everyone and they screamed in horror. "AHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE," said Louie, starts running.

While everyone is running, "Bendy" chases after them. then Henry stops and said, "oh, my back!" "Henry! No duck left behind. Donald, help me," said Scrooge, tries to help Henry to catch up. When Donald helps Scrooge with Henry, Huey said, "there's a door up ahead! Come on." When the kids and Della made it to the door, Donald, Scrooge, and Henry are still catching up. "Hurry, Uncle Scrooge, Uncle Donald, and Mr. Henry," said Dewey. "He's right behind you," said Huey. "Donald! Uncle Scrooge! Mr. Henry! Run," said Della. "They're not going to make it," said Webby. "They're going to make it! They're going to make it," said Louie. When the men enter into the room, Della closes and locked the door on "Bendy". "We made it! Haha! Are you all right, pal," said Scrooge. "It's just a cramp," said Henry, stretches himself. Then "Bendy" bangs on the door to come in. The kids hide behind the grown-ups for protection. Then suddenly the banging stopped and Louie said, "he's gone. We're safe, for now."

"We can't stay in this room; forever," said Webby, opening a door. "Yeah, let's keep going," said Della. When everyone walked out of the room, they saw a can of bacon soup rolling from a hall. The kids hide behind the grown-ups in fear. Scrooge prepares his cane and Della and Donald cracks their knuckles to fight. Then Henry said, "hello? Someone there? I know you're in here. Come out and show yourself." When the figure appeared. The kids and the Duck Twins smiled at the figure. Scrooge is surprised at the sight of the being. Then Henry said with confusion, "Boris?"


End file.
